


Fucking Like Gorillas

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [19]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac turns to Bethany for comfort after Natalie betrays him yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Like Gorillas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Bethany  
> Song: Gorilla  
> Prompt: Public Sex

Fucking Like Gorillas

Looking over at Bethany I chew my lip as I sit down beside her on the beach. We're in Jamaica and I am still pissed over Natalie lying to me about River. I just can't believe she would have done that for all these years, especially after falling in love with me but maybe she never loved me. Maybe the only person who loves me is Bethany. She hasn't ever lied to me yet.

"You okay?" Bethany asks bringing me out of my thoughts and I nod. I don't want to tell her that no I am not okay. That I feel like shit because Natalie has again done something to piss me off or hurt me. That I allow Natalie to do this shit to me.

"I am fine," I speak as I move closer to Bethany. "I am fine because you are here," I put on a smirk as I lean in to kiss her on the cheek. "You make everything fine for me."

Bethany blushes at my words, "Is that so? How come I make everything fine?" she asks me as she turns her head to peck my lips. "How come I make you fine by just being here?"

Pecking her lips back I pull her closer to me, "Because you've never lied to me," I tell her honestly as I shrug. "You always tell me the truth no matter how bad it could be or how much it could hurt me. Unlike Natalie you don't do shit because you think it's right even if it's wrong and could hurt me in the end. You know not to bullshit me."

After my words Bethany looks away from me for a second and I swear I almost see guilt on her face but what could she be guilty of? She hasn't done anything bad enough yet to be guilty. If she had she would have have told me. She never keeps secrets from me. She's better at telling the truth than Natalie even though they both are a bit crazy at times.

Bethany instead of saying anything just turns back to me and pulls me into a heated kiss. A kiss which I return because it feels good and it makes me forget that I am hurting. It makes me forget that the woman I love has ripped my heart out by lying to me for years.

"I need you," Bethany mutters into my mouth as she pushes me back onto the sand. I can feel the sand on my bare back and it's really not that comfortable but damn it I can't get up because Bethany is now on top of me, her hips grinding down into mine. Apparently she plans on taking me out here in the open on the beach.

Kissing her harder I let my hands travel up to her bikini top which I undo and feel fall away. The moment it's off my hands are roaming her boobs like they are my new best friend. It's something Bethany seems to like because she keeps moaning and soon starts whispering in my mouth for me to pinch her nipples. Something I find myself doing for her.

"Like this?" I ask into her mouth as I softly pinch one of her nipples. The action just gives me a moan from her. A moan with a curse word attached to it. At least I am sure I am doing my job now.

Pulling away from the kiss I look up at her and smirk before turning us over so she is the one on the bottom, "I don't really want sand in my crack," I laugh before kissing her again, my hand slowly finding it's way inside her bikini bottoms where I start to rub her. She's already wet but she gets even wetter at my actions.

"Fuck Zac," she whimpers her hips raising against my hand. "Stop touching me and just fuck me already...please," she whimpers more sounding desperate now.

Hearing her I smirk as I kiss her harder and slide her bottoms off as well as my swimming trunks off. Positioning myself at her entrance I tease her a few times by sliding my cock up and down her slit. That just makes her curse and I really do like hearing curse words coming from her mouth.

Finally I slide inside of her and let out a moan, "Fuck baby," I whisper into her mouth as I stay still for a second to get used to how she feels. "You always feel so good around me," I mutter before breaking away from the kiss and moving faster inside of her. I know it's wrong and I know I am pissed at Natalie but as I fuck Bethany she is all I can picture. She's all I ever picture when I fuck someone else anymore it seems.

Closing my eyes I lean my head into Bethany's neck as I keep moving inside of her, my hand going down to play with her clit. The whole time my eyes are closed all I am doing is thinking of Natalie. Thinking of how she feels around me. Of how I wish I could be with her but how can I be with someone I don't trust?

"Shit Natalie," I mutter as I soon come inside Bethany calling her by Natalie's name much like I did our very first time together. Though this time I hope she doesn't plan to leak anymore dick pictures of me.

Moving off her after she reaches her peak not long after me I open my eyes feeling scared at the glare she is now giving me. At how much she looks like she wants to murder me right now.

"You called me her name," Bethany finally speaks as she sits up and gets dressed again. "You called me that bitches name again," she spits out and I can sense the anger coming off her in waves.

Sitting up as well I try to move closer to her but she puts her hand up to stop me, "Don't even touch me right now," she whispers harshly as she stands up. "And don't think about making this up to me right now either."

Staying silent I just watch her walk away. I know eventually I am going to have to make this up to her before we leave. I can't have the only woman who hasn't lied to me be mad at me. I just can't have that happen. I need to get back in her good graces but maybe I am just a screw up.

"Maybe it's me who ruins things," I voice out loud to myself before reaching for my swimming trunks and putting them on. Standing up I turn to head back to the hotel and after Bethany.


End file.
